


Even Better Than the Real Thing

by marmolita



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "Hey, Chris," Yuuri mumbled, before sucking Chris's lower lip into his mouth.  Chris made a vaguely questioning sound that turned into a groan as they fell together onto the mattress.  "Are you gonna fuck me?"Chris pulled back, looking down at Yuuri with dark eyes.  "Do you want me to?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anime fanfic since 1999 but here I am. :D After watching this show the one thing I wanted was fic about Yuuri and Chris hooking up after the banquet, but surprisingly I only found one or two fics about it! So I had to write my own. Title is from the U2 song. I don't think any warnings are necessary, but both of them are drunk fyi.

Raucous applause erupted as Yuuri and Christophe finally spun off of the pole. Laughing, Yuuri tried to regain his footing and stumbled; Chris was there, though, a strong arm holding him up, grinning and waving at the crowd. "Did I win?" Yuuri asked breathlessly.

"Mmm, I think this has to be a tie," Chris replied, hand sliding down Yuuri's bare side and making him shiver. "Want to come back to my room and have a private competition?"

Yuuri had given up his propriety when he started drinking -- after all, he'd tanked his career so badly it wasn't like he needed to keep up appearances. He was drunk, and Chris was . . . Chris was Chris. His skin was hot and his mind awhirl from dancing, and Chris was giving him the same look he gave the crowd during his sexiest routines, and Yuuri thought: fuck it, and leaned into Chris's touch.

But there was still one thing he had to know before indulging himself.

"Victor!" he called, waving frantically at his idol. "Did I win? If I tied with Christophe that's good enough right? You won't forget??"

Victor waved back and Yuuri's heart leapt a little bit, but while he could see Victor's mouth moving, his words were swallowed up by the cheers of the drunken crowd. Chris grabbed his hand and tugged, and Yuuri tumbled after him out into the hallway, then found himself rushed to the elevator.

"Chris! Why are you in such a hurry?" he complained as the elevator doors slid shut.

"In case you've forgotten, your clothes are still in the banquet hall." Chris was crowding him against the wall, close enough to breathe the same air. "There are naked photos of me all over the internet, and honestly I'm proud of them. But there's not a single one of you." Chris's lips brushed Yuuri's lightly as he whispered, "Thought you might like to keep it that way."

"You can have all the naked photos of me you want," Yuuri giggled, leaning in to kiss him properly. Emboldened by the champagne and by the knowledge that he had nothing to lose, Yuuri curved a hand around Chris's hip to close on his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer as they kissed.

He'd imagined kissing Chris before -- who hadn't? But the reality of Chris's hot mouth on his, goatee scratching his chin, wet tongue teasing at his lips, was more than he had dared to dream. His whole body felt hot and tingly, helplessly aroused.

The elevator came to a stop and Chris pushed him away just far enough for propriety, but the corridor was empty and they were soon laughing their way to Chris's room, stopping to steal kisses and touches along the way. Their hands and mouths were still wandering as Chris swiped his key card to open the door, then Chris hit the light switch and gently pushed Yuuri back toward the bed.

"Hey, Chris," Yuuri mumbled, before sucking Chris's lower lip into his mouth. Chris made a vaguely questioning sound that turned into a groan as they fell together onto the mattress. "Are you gonna fuck me?"

Chris pulled back, looking down at Yuuri with dark eyes. "Do you want me to?"

The flush in Yuuri's cheeks wasn't entirely from the alcohol. "Maybe," he replied, spreading his legs to allow Chris to settle between them. It wasn't something he'd done before -- that he remembered, anyway. It was the best and worst part of getting drunk: loosening up enough to flirt, to make out, to have sex, but not really remembering it afterward. Still, he thought he would have known if he'd done . . . that.

Chris was kissing him again, lowering himself down, then grinding against him when their bodies came into contact. Yuuri gasped, rocking his hips in involuntary response as Chris's mouth trailed its way down his neck, facial hair scratching a path as he went. Chris got a hand under Yuuri's ass and squeezed, then lifted him to scoot the both of them up the bed. Yuuri laughed and shoved at Chris's clothes. He wasn't sure when Chris had put them back on -- somewhere in the few minutes between coming off the pole and getting out of the banquet hall. Yuuri himself was still in his underwear, but Chris had somehow gotten on his pants. His shirt was draped over his shoulders, unbuttoned, and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Chris leaned back to strip off his shirt and toss it aside, and Yuuri let his hands eagerly explore Chris's chest and abdomen, then grabbed his tie and tugged him down to lick a slow stripe up Chris's neck.

"Heh," Chris chuckled, "I like this side of you." He slipped off his tie with a wink, then leaned down to catch Yuuri's lips with his own again, shifting to roll his hips against Yuuri's. It had been a while since the last time Yuuri'd been drunk enough to go home with someone, and the sensation of Chris's erection against his own was the best thing he'd felt in ages. He couldn't help moaning and arching into the sensation, fingers tangling in Chris's hair and pulling him in to kiss him harder. "Gorgeous," Chris whispered when they came up for air. "You're gorgeous, Yuuri."

Yuuri could feel his cheeks burning but he was still drunk enough to be comfortable. ". . . says the 'World's Sexiest Figure Skater' for three years running." He reached between them to stroke Chris's cock through his pants -- hot, hard, not too big but definitely a good size -- then tugged at the zipper. Chris laughed and climbed off the bed to take his pants off, slowly tugging down his zipper then hooking his thumbs in the waistband to slide them down inch by inch in a striptease, taking his briefs with them. Yuuri laughed at Chris's raised eyebrows, but lifted his hips to slide off his own underwear.

Yuuri rolled over as Chris came back to the bed, and Chris looked at him questioningly as he rested a hand on Yuuri's ass, rubbing lightly. It felt good, and Yuuri let himself push back into the touch. "Have you done it before?" Chris asked, fingers dipping into the cleft between Yuuri's cheeks. Yuuri shivered at the touch and shook his head no, suddenly nervous. He startled at the unexpected sensation of Chris's lips on his ass, but it was a fleeting kiss, nothing more. "If you weren't drunk, would you want to?"

Yuuri hesitated. "I don't-- I don't know. Maybe?"

Chris smiled against Yuuri's skin, then started kissing a trail up his back. "Let's skip it for now," he said between kisses, "and if you still want to in the morning when you're sober we'll talk."

Yuuri wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved; maybe a little of both. But he forgot about it pretty quickly when Chris rolled him over onto his side and started kissing him again, wet and dirty, and then Chris's hand was on Yuuri's cock and he stopped thinking about it altogether. It had been so long since he'd had another person's hand on him, and the lightest touch brought him closer than he expected. He hadn't planned on going to bed with Chris but god, he was glad to be here. Chris twisted his fist and suddenly Yuuri was spilling into his hand, a surprised cry escaping his lips.

"S-- Sorry," he said, breathing hard and embarrassed, but Chris was grinning at him. Chris was-- Chris was bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking it clean, and if Yuuri could have gotten hard again right then he would have. Instead, he knocked Chris's hand away and replaced it with his mouth, kissing Chris hard and tasting his own come.

Yuuri was hazy from drink and his orgasm, but he was determined to make sure Chris enjoyed himself. He shoved Chris onto his back and started working his way down his body, mouthing at Chris's neck, sucking on a nipple, dipping his tongue into the well of Chris's belly button, until finally he got his mouth on Chris's cock. This, Yuuri had definitely done before. Maybe even a couple times, he wasn't entirely sure, but definitely at least once, so that had to count for something. He glanced up as he took Chris into his mouth, gratified to see the flush on Chris's cheeks and the sharp interest in his eyes.

Yuuri may not have been as skilled at oral sex as he was at figure skating (and the last few days had shown he wasn't very good at that), but he knew the basics and made up for it in enthusiasm. It wasn't long before Chris was moaning and thrusting up into Yuuri's mouth, and all Yuuri had to do was hang on for the ride. He got a hand around Chris's cock below his mouth, squeezing as Chris muttered nonsense that might have been Italian or German curse words, which soon turned into, "Yuuri, I'm-- I'm gonna come--"

Yuuri swallowed reflexively as Chris came into his mouth, then pulled off, coughing but happy. He climbed back up the bed to kiss Chris again, once, twice, a third time, with tongue, and Yuuri realized he was hard again. "Turnabout is fair play," Chris said before turning them around to push Yuuri down onto the bed. Yuuri sighed as Chris explored his body, then gasped when Chris licked his cock from base to tip. He looked down to see Chris smiling up at him through thick lashes; Chris gave him one more lick and then took him down nearly to the root in one swallow.

If Yuuri was all enthusiasm, Chris was all skill. He teased Yuuri to distraction, doing amazing things with his tongue that it wouldn't have even occurred to Yuuri to try. When Yuuri finally came, for the second time that night, he felt like he was going to burst into a million pieces.

Afterward, Chris pulled the blankets over the two of them and Yuuri fell asleep, warm and happy, taking comfort in Chris's presence beside him. In the morning, he'd deal with the fallout of his damaged career, but for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com), [goldstandard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard), and [wildehack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack) for brainstorming and beta!


End file.
